Amado
by K-chan258
Summary: Esta fic se passa durante e depois do último episódio do anime, e mostra os sentimentos de Kaoru em relação a Kenshin e ao que Tomoe representou/representa para ele. Songfic. Ken&Kao.Boa leitura!


**N/A:** Essa é uma songfic feita às 1:25hs da manhã, num insight de inspiração que há muito tempo não aparecia. Foi baseada na música de mesmo nome que o título da fic (Amado), composta e interpretada brasileira Vanessa da Mata. A voz dela é super gostosa de se ouvir, uma coisa bem "de ninar" mesmo. Quem puder ler a fic ouvindo a música, melhor ainda. Essa é mais uma tentativa estúpida de escrever algo que preste de Rurouni Kenshin. Ah! Essa fic se passa durante e depois do último episódio do anime. Segunda fic de RK postada na vida! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Rurouni Kenshin quanto a música "Amado" não me pertencem, só estou as utilizando por fins não lucrativos (também, se fosse pra ganhar dinheiro, estaria ferrada!)

* * *

**AMADO**

Era um dia normal. Sem brigas, sem ferimentos, sem ninguém arriscando a vida ou se envolvendo em grandes causas. Kenshin havia finalmente derrotado Makoto Shishio, com a ajuda de Sano, Aoshi e Saitou. Todos voltaram muito feridos, principalmente o ex-battousai que ficara em coma por um mês, mas agora tudo estava voltando ao normal. Nesse meio tempo, os amigos de Kenshin souberam, pelo próprio, sobre sua relação com Tomoe e ficara evidente que o andarilho ainda não tinha esquecido a esposa.

De todos ali, quem mais ficou abalada com a informação foi Kaoru, que nutria fortes sentimentos pelo ruivo. Imaginar que ele ainda pensava na ex-mulher e que ainda a amava foi algo muio difícil de a mestre assistente aceitar. Neste momento, ela estava sentada no telhado do Aoya, lugar que pouca gente ali ia com frequência. Já estava de tardinha. Kaoru olhava o pôr-do sol pensando na vida, ou melhor, em Kenshin. De longe, era possível ver o mar. Olhar para ele e ver sua inconstância fez a jovem pensar na turbulência que estavam seus próprios sentimentos. Porque Kenshim não a notava? E será mesmo que ele não teria noção alguma de seus sentimentos por ele?

_Como pode ser gostar de alguém_

_E esse tal alguém não ser seu_

_Fico desejando nós, gastando o mar_

_Pôr-do-sol, postal, mais ninguém_

Quando foi ao templo de Kyoto com Megumi, Missao, Okon e Omasu, pediu sinceramente à Kami-sama, à Deus, que Kenshin correspondesse os seus sentimentos. Mas agora, depois das descobertas atuais, o único pedido que ela fazia em suas orações era para esquece-lo de uma vez por todas. O paradoxo todo, porém, era que pedir qualquer coisa relacionada ao andarilho significava lembrar dele.

Kaoru já não conseguia disfarçar ou calar seus sentimentos. Era "tarde demais para bloquear isso por dentro"¹. A mestre assistente sentia necessidade de extravasar, de colocar para fora esse acúmulo de emoções que sentia, mas, simplesmente não tinha coragem para fazê-lo. Em secreto, sempre admirou aquele doce sorriso que o ruivo esboçava e imaginava como seria um dia beijar-lhe os lábios. Provavelmente já tivera alguma "paixonite" na vida. Que garota de sua idade nunca teve? Mas, Kaoru sentia que seu coração pertencia inteiramente a Kenshin. Seus beijos – os melhores deles - certamente seriam do ex-assassino, se ele assim o quisesse. Se ele aceitasse seu amor.

_Peço tanto a Deus_

_Para lhe esquecer_

_Mas só de pedir me lembro_

_Minha linda flor_

_Meu jasmim será_

_Meus melhores beijos serão seus_

Kaoru sentia que Kenshin sentia algo em relação a ela, que ele não era indifernte, só não sabia o que exatamente ele sentia, todavia, sabia que existia uma espécie de ligação entre eles. O problema é que o andarilho nunca falava sobre seus sentimentos – Tomoe foi uma exceção – e Kaoru ficava sem saber que decisão tomar.

Ela já pensou várias vezes em se declarar para o ex-retalhador, mas sempre acabava desistindo ou por falta de coragem, ou por insegurança, ou por ambos. Tinha horas que ela se deixava levar pelos sentimentos sem pensar, como quando fora até Kyoto; outras horas achava-se incapaz de tomar uma atitude, como agora.

Às vezes Kaoru se sentia solitária, por não ter certeza do que Kenshin sentia por ela, como se essa entrega total de sentimentos a deixasse extremamente vulnerável. Outras vezes, ela esperava que Kenshin, de repente, se declarasse à ela, ou então, dissesse claramente que não a quer, que não pensa nela dessa forma. Essa segunda opção não agradava muito a mestra, mas seria melhor do que a incerteza e o medo de rejeição que sentia agora.

_Sinto que você é ligado a mim_

_Sempre que estou indo, volto atrás_

_Estou entregue a ponto de estar sempre só_

_Esperando um sim ou nunca mais_

A mestre assistente voltou seu olhar, que ainda visava o pôr-do-sol e o mar, em direção ao portão do Aoya, onde chegava Kenshin e Sano. Eles haviam ido pescar. Ter o centro de seus pensamentos a sua frente não deixou Kaoru mais aliviada, no entanto. Aquele novo mar que ela olhava – só que este era violeta – exibia igual mistério ante seus olhos. Era como se fosse impossível decifra-lo. Kenshin porém, com a boa percepção que tinha, não deixou de reparar que estava sendo observado.

- Olá Kaoru-dono! - cumprimentou o ruivo, com um sorriso doce e encantador. Kaoru sentiu seu coração disparar sem permissão, ele se aquecia apenas com o som da voz do andarilho.

- Oi Kenshin! - finalmente Kaoru consegue responder, enquanto Sano já estava la dentro levando a pesca que conseguiram naquele dia – Como foi a pesca?

- Foi ótima – respondeu Kenshin – Conseguimos bons peixes pro jantar.

Dizendo isso, Kenshin sorriu novamente. Kaoru tentou evitar olhar para ele, ou do contrário coraria. Kenshin entra no Aoya e Kaoru então voltou para os seus pensamentos.

_É tanta graça lá fora passa_

_O tempo sem você_

_Mas pode sim_

_Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer_

Já havia se passado algum tempo, mas Kaoru ainda estava imersa em seu universo particular.

- É... Acho que eu o amo mesmo... - comentou a garota consigo.

- Ama quem? - perguntou uma voz atrás de si. Kenshin. Kaoru corou ao constatar que ele ouvira sua última afirmação. Estava extremamente sem graça. Já era noite em Kyoto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a mestre assistente, que, embora estivesse surpresa, estava muito mais tentando mudar de assunto do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Este servo viu que a srta estava sozinha, e pensou em fazer compahia. Incomodo?

- Não – respondeu Kaoru "Você nunca incomoda, Kenshin..."

_Sinto absoluto o dom de existir,_

_Não há solidão, nem pena_

_Nessa doação, milagres do amor_

_Sinto uma extensão divina_

- Mas, voltando ao assunto – disse Kenshin, para total desespero de Kaoru – De quem a srta falava?

Impressão de Kaoru ou o andarilho parecia ansioso com a resposta? Kaoru decidiu então que era a hora de arriscar. Era agora ou nunca. Sim ou não. Tudo ou nada.

- Falava de você – disse a jovem com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir. Kenshin sorriu seu sorriso doce de sempre, como se estivesse aliviado, mas não parecia surpreso – Mas, você já sabia, não é?

- Eu imaginava – disse Kenshin, ficando sério. Kaoru estranhou a ausencia do "este servo" - Mas não tinha certeza até hoje. Quer dizer, como você pode se apaixonar por um homem como eu?

Neste momento, pode cogitar outra teoria: se Kenshin sabia dos seus sentimentos, mas nunca falou nada, era sinal de que ele não a correspondia. Kaoru ficou triste com esse pensamento, no entanto, resolveu simplesmente responder a pergunta do andarilho.

- O amor não escolhe pessoa, Kenshin – disse ela – E eu realmente nunca me importei com seu passado.

- Eu realmente não mereço isso... - comentou o andarilho emocionado

- Você é uma nova pessoa agora Kenshin. O que passou, passou. A única coisa que me magoa é você esconder o que sente das pessoas...

- Nunca fui muito bom em lidar com sentimentos – disse Kenshin – Eu aprendi a trancá-los no fundo do peito e ignorá-los.

- Porque?

- Porque eu não podia sentir nada por ninguém, eu era um assassino! - respondeu o ruivo – Além disso, não tenho o direito de ser feliz...

- Claro que tem! Não diga uma coisa dessas!! - retrucou Kaoru – Você mudou, Kenshin... E...

- E...? - icentivou o ex-assassino

- … E também... Como fica a _minha_ felicidade? Você não quer me ver feliz?

- É o que eu mais quero – respondeu Kenshin com uma siceridade palpável

- Então!! - exclamou a mestra assistente, como se tudo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Seja feliz – disse Kaoru – E me faça feliz com isso.

- Kaoru... - Kenshin estava chorando? - Eu já sou feliz... Porque conheci você.

Kaoru corou. Não soube ao certo se foi por ele ter dito seu nome sem o sufixo "-dono" ou se foi pela afirmação do ruivo.

- Eu certamente não mereço a felicidade que estou tendo agora... - completou ele. Sim, ele estava, de fato, chorando.

Kaoru corajosamente põe sua mão em cima da mão de Kenshin, ela também estava chorando a essa altura, mas tentava transmitir através daquele simples toque algum conforto ao andarilho. Ele corresponde ao aperto e ambos se olham profundamente.

Com a mão livre, Kenshin limpa as lágrimas de Kaoru e lhe acaricia o rosto. Kaoru por um momento separa sua mão da mão dele para fazer o mesmo. Estavam muito próximos. Como um imã atrai a carga que é oposta a sua, os rostos de Kenshin e Kaoru se atraiam, e, pouco a pouco foram se aproximando até se tocarem, trocando um beijo cheio de amor, ternura e compreensão.

- Eu te amo, Kaoru – disse ele ao separar-se da jovem. Kaoru arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas depois sorriu um riso de puro contentamento.

- Eu também te amo – respondeu Kaoru

_É tanta graça lá fora passa_

_O tempo sem você_

_Mas pode sim_

_Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer_

Kaoru não podia imaginar que seu dia acabaria daquela forma. Seus pedidos foram realizados antes mesmo que saísse de Kyoto. E talvez agora Kenshin passasse a guardar lembranças melhores daquele lugar. Sentaram-se lado a lado, observando as estrelas. Kenshin envolve os ombros de Kaoru com o braço direito. Estavam felizes e era como o universo começase a tocar uma melodia que somente eles conheciam, cujos passos de dança eles sabiam de cor. E dançaram. Contentes. Felizes. Apaixonados.

_Quero dançar com você_

_Dançar com você_

_Quero dançar com você_

_Dançar com você_

_**- FIM -**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/A: **Acabou. Ficou melosinha, mas espero que tenham gostado. A música é bem romantica também, vocês queriam o quê? Não sei se todo mundo entendeu, mas a dança do final foi totalmente metafórica, como muitas partes da fic que tem uma linguagem... Digamos... Poética. Antes de escrever essa fic, pensei em usar outros casais, como por exemplo Riza Hawkeye e Roy Mustang ou Edward Elric e Winry Rockbell, ambos de Fullmetal alchemist. Também pensei em Gregory House e Stacy, de House M.D., mas, no final, acabou sendo Kenshin e Kaoru mesmo, eu achei que combinou mais com a música. Bom, é isso! Agora, por favor, deixem suas excelsas opiniões! Ja ne!

_**K-chan ^^  
**_

_**1 -**__ Referência a música _Alones_, 6ª abertura do anime _Bleach_ (que, por sinal, estou assistindo e é muito massa!)._


End file.
